


Walking in the Past

by RayByAnotherName



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Islamic References, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: iloveyoutonythreethousand was talking about what it would be like for Yusuf to return to the masjid of his youth and... well I like that idea and wrote a little something of what they might be like. Includes some light Immortal Husbands at the end, set probably towards the beginning of their romantic relationship and towards the end of what should have been their natural life spans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Walking in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I used my knowledge of modern Islam/mosques because my understanding of Islam in the 11th century is... nearly nonexistant.

It’s like stepping in to the past. The smells, the feel of the floor when he takes his shoes off. It is not until after prayer that one of the uncles approaches him.

Even he too is familiar, though his hair is grey and his face more gaunt. Yusuf had known him as a boy, the man had been older than him then. Old enough to wield a sword when Yusuf could not have even picked it up. But he had chosen peace, this one - Javan, perhaps? - had helped hide books and children when the Christians had invaded. And now, he stood here, with his own children surely grown, and a well-worn Qur'an in his hand.

“Welcome brother, I do not believe you have joined us before,” the uncle speaks with a soft smile and his hand shakes as he raised it to his chest. They incline their heads together and Yusuf smiles as he tries to remember what the man had looked like with dark hair and not silver.

“It has been a long time since I prayed within the walls of this masjid,” Yusuf speaks truthfully and the man’s eyes scrunch up for a brief moment.

And then the man’s eyes focus on his face and Yusuf is a small boy again, being reminded by an uncle to take care of his prayer rug.

He misses that prayer rug. It had been a gift from his father. It would have long since been worn, but in his mind Yusuf remembers the thick fibers and bright colors of the dye that adhered to it.

“I know you…” the uncle raises a hand to Yusuf’s face, bringing many eyes towards them as he moves Yusuf’s head by his chin. “…where do I…”

“It has been a long time, uncle, and I wish I could stay….” Yusuf smiles and gestures with the rug rolled up in his hand towards the door, “…but I must go.”

The man nods his head, eyes still narrowed on Yusuf’s face as if sheer focus will reveal the answer, “I hope you may return soon, brother.”

“I shall,” Yusuf lies. He knows it is a lie as he says it and hopes that God will forgive him this small kindness. He should not have come this time, but the temptation had been too great and Yusuf had missed home.

When he returns home he finds Nicolo praying over his rosary on his knees by the bed. Yusuf sits on the edge and waits.

“Did it bring you peace?” Nicolo asks once his own prayer is finished. The rosary is swiftly hidden and he sit beside Yusuf. Their hands lay beside one another, just beside, not yet touching.

“Some,” Yusuf sighs and he turns his head to look into Nicolo’s eyes. They stare back, the color bright and nearly shimmering in the candle light. Yusuf reaches a hand up to touch his cheek, “You were right, it is…difficult to walk where I once did, but not speak of that time.”

Nicolo leans into his touch and their hands on the bed move closer. Nicolo raised his other hand to trail over Yusuf’s face, fingers combing through his beard, “What we had and who we once were, they are gone now Yusuf. Forever.”

“Yes.” Yusuf nodded, “It is time to accept that we have… changed.” He leans forward and Nicolo does not retreat, their lips meet for gentle kiss. A soft pressure. Yusuf’s beard scratches Nicolo’s bare skin.

He cannot walk through the past. It is impossible. But he can walk into the future.


End file.
